mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Negadon
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 2005 anime short movie Negadon: The Monster From Mars. Negadon *'Height': 100 meters *'Weight': 30,000 tons *'Flight Speed': 120 kilometers per hour Abilities *'Withdraw': Capable of retracting its limbs into its body when attacked. *'High Body Heat': Temporarily increase the temperature of its body enough to destroy spacecrafts. *'Armor Open': Allows Negadon to form an explosive energy whip or a powerful energy ball. *'Electric Beams': Highly explosive and are fired from the arms. *'Electric Blast': Emitted from Negadon's underside spike and serves as its most powerful weapon. History Negadon was a giant mollusk-like animal that lived deep under the polar ice of Mars until humanity began colonizing the planet with nuclear weapons. Negadon was discovered in its rock-like state and was transported via the Izanami to Earth. Negadon awoke and destroyed the Izanami, crashing to Tokyo where it began to wreak havoc. When the Self Defense Force failed to stop it the MI-6 was deployed. Both giants clashed, the final fight resulted in the atmosphere where Negadon tried to use its electric blast on the MI-6 which only got rechanneled via its drill arm, destroying both in a gigantic explosion. MI-6 *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 20,000 tons *'Flight Speed': Mach 23 Abilities *'Drill Arm': The right arm which can also redirect energy based attacks back at their sources. *'Rocket Claw Arm': The left arm which can be launched via rocket propulsion while connected by chains. *'Leg Anchors': Used to stabilize MI-6 so it does not topple over while active. *'Limb Detach': Can be used to increase MI-6's speed when a limb is useless. History The MI-6, also known as the Mirokus, were composed of two giant robots created by Professor Ryuichi Narasaki to excavate Mars. While the first unit was never deployed for unspecified reasons, the second unit had a freak accident that killed Emi Narasaki, the professor's daughter. In shame the machine was locked away by its creator until Negadon attacked Tokyo. The professor believed he could atone for the accident by slaying Negadon as his life drew near its end. The battle ended with the MI-6 and Negadon being destroyed in the atmosphere by the mining robot redirecting the martian mollusk's electric beam back at it. Vehicles *'Izanami': A nuclear powered space freighter that carried Negadon to Earth until the monster increased its body heat and caused it to explode. It had a sister ship called the Izanagi that disappeared near Phobos. *'HHF-1': A ring-like space station designed to refuel rockets and could hold up to ten thousand people. *'Kagutsuchi': A bomb dropping satellite designed to terraform Mars by destroying the polar ice caps via nuclear warheads. *'Lockheed 104J Starfighter': Jets used by the Japanese Self Defense Force to fight Negadon. *'Type 74 Tank': Tanks used by the Japanese Self Defense Force to fight Negadon. *'MGR-1 Honest John Launcher': Mobile rocket launchers used the Japanese Self Defense Force to fight Negadon. Unlike the real life version it does not have nuclear capabilities.